Vindictive
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, KayeRoiben/ “Do you know what terrible boyfriends let their girlfriends do?” T for the eff-bomb, spoken only once.


"Did you receive my message?"

Roiben could tell from the look in Kaye's eyes that, yes, she had received his message. She just wasn't very happy about it. Not happy at all.

"Yes, I did. Imagine my surprise when, while waiting at the restaurant, when somebody _finally _shows up, it is not my boyfriend, but his fucking _chamberlain. _I'm sure the wait staff got a great kick out of that one."

Roiben groaned. "Kaye… I'm sorry. Terribly, terribly, sorry."

She straightened up, as if to say something spiteful, angry- but then she deflated, right before his eyes, drawing her lower lip between her teeth and shrinking. He wanted to go to her, but he was afraid of what she would do if he did.

"You missed my _birthday, _Roiben," she almost whispered, and he hated himself.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kaye. I couldn't get away. I tried. Believe me, I tried. Sending Ruddles was a last resort."

She was silent. He took a tentative step forward. "Kaye…"

She glanced up at him, and suddenly, her eyes were glinting with malice.

"You're a terrible boyfriend," she said to him, and he nodded along, because she seemed to be warming up to him, and she could call him any name in the book as long as she forgave him.

"Do you know what terrible boyfriends let their girlfriends do?"

A small knot or foreboding crept up from his stomach to his throat to his mouth, threatening to spill out in words, a sentence, but he gritted his teeth against it and merely looked at her, asking the question with his eyes, even though a small part of him already knew the answer.

"They let them order them around."

Ah, there it was, the small piece of him that belonged to her and only her, the piece that rendered him a puppet in her hands, that left her smiling slightly evil-like at him right now.

"Do they? That must be a human tradition."

She wasn't thrown off by his comment. She just smiled wider and opened up her mouth. That feeling of foreboding escaped past his barrier in a tiny word, _her _name, although it had not nearly the same effect.

"Kaye-"

"Rath Roiben Rye, I order you to sing for me."

And he did, because he had no other choice, an old faerie tune common to the Seelie Court. Kaye grinned and waited until he was done the song, staring anxiously at her, awaiting her next command.

"Rath Roiben Rye, I command you to tell me I look ravishing."

"You look ravishing, dearest Kaye."

"I now command you, by the power of your full name, to tell me you will never miss a birthday dinner for me again."

"I will never miss another birthday dinner in your honour again."

She nodded, smiling. Roiben exhaled, believing it was over. He was wrong.

"Rath Roiben Rye, I command you to square dance for me."

Roiben's eyes closed in dread, but he immediately started dancing around the room, looking very much like a cowboy out of place. He was wondering when he would be allowed to stop when Kaye ordered him to. She then walked towards him, eyes glinting again.

"Rath Roiben Rye, I order you to dance with me."

He pulled her in close to his body, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest, bringing his around to rest in the space between her wings. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, while she relaxed against him and sighed contentedly.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked her. She sighed.

"I suppose."

"So you are done commanding me?" He inquired. She lifted her head from his shoulder and grinned.

"I didn't say _that_."

He groaned. Kaye smiled.

"Rath Roiben Rye, I command you to kiss me."

He did, giving way to his senses and letting her envelop him, bringing his hands to her shoulders and then to her face, while hers gripped his shirt. They continued to kiss, Roiben slowly backing Kaye up until her calves hit the side of his bed and they tumbled, lips staying locked the whole time. Eventually they had to come up to breathe, and Roiben's mouth went to her neck, nipping the skin there. Kaye's breathing was haggard, her hands in his hair.

"Rath Roiben Rye," she gasped out, and he wondered just what she could possibly order him to do now. "I order you to keep going."

He smiled against her neck. "By that, do you mean keep doing this?" He asked, kissing her neck. "Or this?" He asked, bringing his lips to hers. "Or maybe this?" This time he brought his lips down to her collarbone, kissing down to the top of her gown.

"All," she managed to say, and Roiben smiled, covering her mouth with his.

"Whatever you desire," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

**Envision Roiben square dancing around his bedroom. Go on- DO IT. **


End file.
